


无题

by Nimesulide



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimesulide/pseuds/Nimesulide
Summary: GGAD婴儿车谷仓play老魔杖play
Kudos: 1





	无题

两滴血从邓布利多和格林德沃的交握的手掌内飞出，飘在空中被封进了一个缀满花纹的银色小瓶中。

“太漂亮了，太完美了。”格林德沃痴迷的盯着缓缓落到他手心的血盟，那个银色的小瓶子已经被一根链子穿了起来。对着从谷仓窗口泻下来的月光仔细端详着，银白色的月光照在他的手上，菱形的小瓶布满花纹，两滴血被一颗黄色的珠子封在瓶子中间，血液在狭小的空间里翻腾着，卷起一片鲜红的雾。

一只手从格林德沃的背后伸了过来，修长的手指夹起血盟，接着格林德沃就感到一个冰凉的东西贴在了自己的胸上，转头一看，邓布利多笑吟吟的往他脖颈上吹了口气，血盟已经挂上了他的脖子。

格林德沃转过身，按住邓布利多的手，捏着他的下巴吻了上去，舌头在邓布利多的嘴里搅动着，他衬衫的最上面两颗扣子已经被邓布利多解开了，露出一片白皙的皮肤，血盟在他的胸膛中间微微反着光。

邓布利多脸上因缺氧微微发红，平时冷静的脑子现在也成了一片糨糊，他的双手攀上了格林德沃的背。而格林德沃已经利落地把邓布利多的裤子摸索着解开扯了下来，他从自己的口袋里摸出了老魔杖，杖尖探到邓布利多的穴口，往里戳了一点，喃喃的念了一句什么，一股冰凉黏腻的液体从杖尖涌了出来。

邓布利多感受到了那股冰凉，身体微微颤了颤，随后便感到那根有奇怪结疤的棍状物往他的后穴中深入了一点，又缓缓抽出，再继续伸入，每一次都比上一次更加深入。在这温柔的戳弄下，邓布利多的身上很快覆盖上淡淡的粉红，嘴中溢出了一丝嘤咛：“嗯……别这样，盖尔……”

格林德沃像没听到似的，继续缓慢却坚定的用老魔杖操着邓布利多，另一只手顺着邓布利多的腹股沟往上摸，拧了拧他的胸前的小点，满意的听到邓布利多又一声细软的呻吟，将老魔杖往里重重地戳了一下后抽出扔到了一边。

邓布利多的身体往上弹了一下，但很快就被格林德沃压了下去，他感觉到一根灼热的东西在他的穴口磨蹭着，格林德沃吻了吻邓布利多的唇，贴在他的耳边说道，“阿尔，我要进来了。”然后邓布利多便感受到那根粗大滚烫的玩意儿滑进了他的体内。

格林德沃的口中发出一声满足的轻叹，他握住邓布利多的臀瓣开始动作。最初是轻而慢的进出，等到邓布利多适应后，他的动作便变得激烈起来，每一下都朝着邓布利多的敏感点捣去。

“啊哈……盖尔……慢一点……”甜腻的呻吟从唇间不断溢出，邓布利多只能死死的抱住格林德沃的背剧烈的喘息，咬住唇抑制住那听了令人脸红的声音，却又换来格林德沃一次大幅度的撞击，白皙的手指捋了捋他额前汗湿的发丝，“乖，阿尔，叫出来……我喜欢听。”

格林德沃低下头，吮住邓布利多被自己咬的鲜红的唇，下身的动作越发剧烈。细细碎碎的呻吟开始在两人嘴唇交合的缝隙处弥漫，格林德沃恋恋不舍的从邓布利多的唇上离开，停下动作，看向自己眼前的美好风景。邓布利多已经躺在谷仓的一堆干草上，白天整齐扎起的赤褐色头发铺开，眼眶泛红，蓝色的眼睛在水光下更显得闪闪发亮，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，全身泛起了瑰丽的红色。不管他是如何的美丽，他终是属于我一人的，格林德沃如是想着，下身又快速地抽送了几下，释放在邓布利多的身体里。

邓布利多被直直冲上他的敏感点的精液刺激得重重的抖了一下，也释放了出来，白色的黏稠液体落在两人的腹间。

格林德沃将老魔杖插回自己的口袋里，“明天见？”

“明天见。”邓布利多整理好自己的衣领，踮起脚在格林德沃的额上烙下一个吻，“晚安。”

END


End file.
